Exam Room
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: McCoy must see Uhura as a patient and an awkward situation ensues. McCoy must surpass being just a doctor and offer some hard learned advice. Characters/pairings: McCoy, Uhura, Spock/Uhura
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Star Trek 2009

Title: Exam Room 1 / Part 1 of 2

Characters/pairings: McCoy, Uhura, Spock/Uhura

Rating: PG-13

Words: 1284

Disclaimer: I don't own ST09

Author's note: I want to start looking at Dr. McCoy's character and his actions to treating both patients and friends.

Summary: McCoy must see Uhura and an awkward situation ensues. McCoy must surpass being just a doctor and offer some hard learned advice.

* * *

**Part 1: Diagnosis**

"No, I don't want to see Dr. Isbell, I want to see McCoy!" A raised female voice said emphatically.

It was a voice he was use to hearing, but not a voice that he was use to hearing distressed. McCoy looked up from his PADD. Tensing his brow. i_What's Uhura doing here? _ _She's never sick._ /i Yet, her dark skin looked blanched, lips dry and the windows to her soul, those large amber orbs, were uncharacteristically frightened.

"Send her to Room 1." McCoy replied sharply.

"But Dr. McCoy," the nurse began to protest.

McCoy's dark eyes cut to the nurse, silencing her like slice of a surgical blade. A man like Leonard McCoy did not like to repeat his instructions. Then nodding to Uhura. "Lieutenant, I'll be with you in a moment."

Nyota Uhura fidgeted with the hem of her dress as she sat on the exam table of Room 1 of the _Enterprise_ medical bay. Usually, she took care of her personal needs at the Starfleet Medical; however, _this_ couldn't wait. Although she was quite aware that Nurse Chapel could diagnose her, there were somethings that even she couldn't share with Christine. Uhrua knew better than most that sometimes the line between personal friends and professional colleagues were blurred on a starship.

Outside the exam room, McCoy studied the lab results of his last patient on his PADD chart. _Orillian Lung Maggot. _He chuckled, as his wrote a script for a Dixolian breathing treatment, a space virus that ate lung maggots.

"Now to Uhura," he said to himself as he pulled up her chart. _Sweet girl_, he thought as he scanned her records; nothing out of the ordinary. Twenty- two years of age, no major surgeries or illnesses. She had not been seen in his medical bay, but that too was not out of the ordinary. "Perhaps a woman's issue," he thought, but then, most of the women preferred to be seen by Nurse Chapel. Chewing on his stylus, Uhura was insistent that she see _him_. Odd.

Turning on his heel, the door to Exam Room 1 swished open. "Lieutenant, it's good to see you today. Probably can't say the same about me." He said pulling up a swivel stool.

Uhura smiled. "No, I'm afraid I can't doctor."

"Yep, get that a lot 'round here." He crossed his legs, dark eyes curious. "Now what's going on that I help you with Uhura?"

It was hard for her to form the words, but that's why she came to him. If Jim Kirk could trust him, then she could trust him. Although, her new captain could be a presumptuous ass, he was an excellent judge of character.

Uhura lowered her eyes, "Umm... I need..." She breathed heavily, "I need a pregnancy test."

"Oh," McCoy instinctively answered and then cursed himself, hoping he didn't sound too surprised. So she and the pointed-ear one were 'intimate'. Just the fleeting image of Vulcan sex made him yearn for a stiff drink. _Angels and ministers of grace defend us_, he thought as he touched her information into his PADD.

"How long ago-"

"Two weeks."

He looked up, "That was your last menstrual cycle?"

Uhura blushed. "No." She whispered faintly.

_Now that was too much information_, McCoy thought but his expression remained passive. "Pregnancy is calculated your first missed period, not from intercourse."

He suddenly felt hot. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable talking about sex. Hell, everybody had sex, look at how many people there were in the universe. But talking about sex between your colleagues, now that was a bit awkward.

"Four days ago."

McCoy pressed his lips together and tapped his stylus again the side of the PADD. "Well now, it's a bit early to be jumping to conclusions. I mean, you could just be late due to stress or-"

"Please Doctor, I forgot I wasn't wearing my patch... I just want to be sure."

McCoy grimaced. "All right, but I can't use the medical scanner, it's too early for that. We're going to have to do this the ol' fashioned way; need to get a little blood."

Uhura thrust out your arm. "Ready, sir." She smiled faintly and McCoy hurriedly drew the sample. "We'll know in about five minutes." Then he stepped out of the exam room with the sample.

Nyota's nails dug into the exam table. If Spock found out he would be so, so.... _What would Spock be?_ Angry? No, it would be worse; he would be disappointed. How could she have been so thoughtless, Uhura wondered sadly.

After less than a minute, the door swished open and revealed Doctor McCoy. His face hard set as he studied her. "So darlin', you want to talk about it?"

Here was a man that actually cared. Uhura, could no longer contain her emotions and with a spasm, she unleashed a flood of tears. McCoy instantly cradled her in his strong arms.

"You must think I'm a fool." She whispered through her tears against his shouler.

"Nope." He answered, stroking her back, "I'm your doctor not your daddy. I don't make moral judgments sweetheart, just the biological ones."

When she finally pulled back, he handed her a box of tissues. "Thank you." She sniffed.

The silence was heavy in the exam room as he gave her time to dry her tears and gather her thoughts. "I wanted to see you today because I knew I could trust you. Jim trusts you and Spock trusts you immensely."

McCoy arched an eyebrow in surprise and Uhura laughed. "I know you find him...difficult at times, but he has a lot of respect for you. His emotions can just be challenging to read at times."

"That's an understatement!" McCoy puffed and then regretted making a crack at her lover.

Shaking her head, adding quietly, "And I knew that you wouldn't tell him."

"That's not my job either." McCoy leaned against the exam table. "So, you thought about telling him?"

"Should I?" Her voice was only a whisper, her amber eyes wide, pleading for the right answer.

McCoy bit his lip, and contemplated a response. "If you're pregnant you've got two options; have a baby or terminate the pregnancy. With regards to Officer Spock, well, you tell him or you don't."

Then turning his eyes away, his voice dropped, his mind turning to his past. "All I know is that keeping something from someone you love, well, you see," his eyes turned back to her, dark with bitter memories, "it can come between you." He was a man that spoke from experience. "It's like a weed in concrete. Just starts out as a single green leaf and before you know it, it's gone and broken up the whole god damn path. "

He paused and rubbed his temples, "Now I ain't trying to get myself into where I don't belong, but speaking from experience," he hesitated. "If you love him, you need to tell him. Well, if he loves you, then you can figure out the right thing to do together."

Uhura closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer. His words revealed to her what she'd know deep within her heart. "Thank you, doctor. I think I know what I need to do." She stood and walked towards the door.

"Hey, you want those results?" He called after her. It wasn't the first time he'd had to chase down a patient for treatment.

"Yes. But first, I think I need to go dig up that weed, doctor."

A thin smile played at his lips. "Good luck, Lieutenant."

She smiled silently, and with a swish of her pony tail, she was gone...

**Author's Note: **Reviews, ideas, comments appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Star Trek 2009

Title: **Exam Room 1** / Part 2 of 2

Characters/pairings: McCoy, Uhura, Spock, Spock/Uhura

Rating: PG-13

Words: 1284

Disclaimer: I don't own ST09

Author's note: I want to start examining Dr. McCoy's character and his actions in regards to treating both patients and friends. Thanks so much to my new beta Kimbari for helping me with Chapter 2. Awesome suggests and helping me keep it ST!! Also, thank you for reviewing. I love to know if what I'm writing is conveyed to the reader.

Summary: McCoy must see Uhura and an awkward situation ensues. Now Spock enters. McCoy must surpass being just a doctor and offer some hard learned advice.

* * *

**Part 2: Cure**

0700 hours and McCoy sipped his black coffee in an empty medical bay as he reviewed the ship's medical log. If only the rest of the day could be this peaceful, he mused knowing that quiet mornings on a starship seldom remained so for long. He closed his eyes and inhaling the burnt, earthy smell of his morning drink was drawn back to warm, distant memories.

"_Way down south in Mississippi there's a spot that ever calls, where amongst the hills enfolded_

_stand old alma mater's halls..."_

A cough awakened him from his day-dream. "Doctor, I hope I'm not interrupting you."

"Not all Spock." McCoy swiveled in his chair. "Morning has broken," he laughed and then raised his cup. "Want to join me? Gets the heart pumping." He took a sip and muttered, "If you have one."

Spock leaned forward and smelled the dark liquid, stepped back with a look of disdain. "Vulcans have an aversion to Earth coffee."

McCoy smiled and took another deep swig, "Your loss!"

"I would like to consult with you on a matter that has recently come to my attention... in regards to Lieutenant Uhura."

_My god, did the hobgoblin sound flustered? _Although, McCoy had often wondered how deep the 'deep' emotions ran with the _Enterprise's_ first officer, he did know the alien could feel. Hell, he was half-human and when Nero destroyed his home world he'd seen both anger and revenge in full force. Maybe Uhura was in love with ol' pointy-ears for more than, well, his handsomely pointed-ears.

"All right. But what Lieutenant Uhura and I spoke about yesterday is confidential. You know I can't give you her lab results,." McCoy stated, standing and meeting Spock at eye level

"I am aware of that doctor. I am requesting that Uhura and I meet you at 1900 hours at your quarters to receive the results together. I do not wish our presence in the medical bay to arouse any undue concern or ... suspicion."

"Well, sure. That's not a problem."

"I also wished to relay to you that in order to avoid any further personal distress from Uhura, I will be terminating my relationship with her as soon as possible."

McCoy snarled and grabbed the younger man's shoulder, "Are you out of your Vulcan mind?"

A few of the medical staff had now entered sick bay and looked at the two men. McCoy pushed Spock into the closest exam room and the door swished close behind them. "That woman is head over heels for you!"

Spock tensed his brow, "You are mistaken doctor, Uhura has not engaged in any form of gymnastics on my behalf."

McCoy sighed and shook his head. "No, you fool, that's an earth expression!" Growing frustrated with the Vulcan's obtuse mind for Earth colloquialisms, he pointed a finger directly into his chest. "Now look you green-blooded hobgoblin, the girl is in love with you! You don't just go and break-up with her after, well, an accident. How thick are you?!"

Spock nearly looked shocked, if that were possible. "Doctor," he paused as if considering his words very carefully. "I am responsible for Uhura's distress. I take full responsibly for my actions and if I do not remove myself from her ... company, I can not guarantee that this situation will not arise again. Therefore, it is only logical that I - "

"Stop, stop, stop!" McCoy had heard enough. Obviously, brave cowardice wasn't exclusive to humans. "Number one, it takes two to tango."

The Vulcan looked confused.

"It takes two adults to make a baby." McCoy exclaimed. "You were both consenting and you were both irresponsible for not using adequate birth-control, so you're _both_ to blame."

_Was it possible for __a Vulcan to blush?_

"Number two, you don't extricate yourself from a relationship just to avoid future heart-break... I mean distress. Hell, that's what a marriage... Damn it!" McCoy winced, "I mean a romantic relationship between humans is all about. If you don't have the downs, then you don't have the ups... I'm trying to say if things are never bad, then how do you know if they're ever good?"

"I do understand some Earth-isms, doctor."

"Well, you apparently don't understand Eearth relationships!"

Spock looked away, hands clasped tightly behind his back. "Yes, I am still learning about human relationships."

"Well, then..." McCoy ended his tirade and leaned back against the exam table, arms folded over his chest.

"I only wish to treat Nyota with respect and honor," Spock finally replied.

McCoy looked at the first officer Hell, he was just a kid. A couple years older than Kirk, but just as naïve in so many ways. "Then you _have _to communicate. You have to be honest with her. Listen to her fears and share yours, too. You run away from her Spock, then you better just keep running 'cause they don't make 'em better than Nyota Uhura."

"You are correct in your assessment, Doctor McCoy."

The doctor figured that was as close as Spock might ever come to saying he loved Uhura. McCoy didn't have telepathy, but some things a man didn't have to tell another man and yet, the conveyance was just as clear.

Spock pressed his lips together tightly as if in contemplation. Then turning to McCoy, his voice once again calm and pleasant. "Thank you. Our conversation has been very enlightening."

"I'm here anytime you need an ear..." He rolled his eyes, "Any time you are in emotional distress and need someone to listen to you. Well, I'm here and you can talk to me. Not literally an 'ear'."

The Vulcan smiled very slightly and McCoy had then feeling that Spock was more familiar with Eearth colloquialisms than he let on.

* * *

At 1900 there was a chime at McCoy's quarters door. "Come in," the doctor called.

"Doctor," Spock nodded as he followed Uhura into McCoy's private cabin.

"Thank you for meeting us like this in your quarters.," Uhura said as McCoy directed them to the sofa in his sitting area.

"Not a problem. Want a drink?" McCoy gestured to a bottle of scotch on a side table.

"No," Spock replied and Uhura shook her head.

"Okay, suite yourselves," he said as he refilled an empty glass. "Let me find your chart Uhura and then we'll have at it."

McCoy stepped behind the partition separating the sitting area from the sleeping area. He'd been eating his dinner, a plate of Aldean spaghetti, as he'd sat on his bed and perusing several digi-magazines before the couple arrived. His medical bay might be as clean as a whistle, but his personal room was a mess and he liked it that way.

"Now let's see," he placed the plate of food on a foot-chest. Then placing one knee on the bed, he began chucking the digi-mags on to the floor. "_Georgia Outdoors_, _AMA Journal_, _Starfleet Today_, _Playboy_. Whoa! Miss April, you're looking mighty fine."

He paused to flip to the centerfold, nodding in appreciation. "Back to your rightful place of worship. I'll see you later," he murmured with a wink and a smile, then slipped the issue underneath his mattress.

"PADD, PADD," he continued to mumble as he ruffled through his sheets. "Ah-ha!"

With PADD in one hand and scotch in the other, he leaned out from behind the partition with the results, but before he could open his mouth, he realized that he was witnessing a private moment between the two young lovers. Their eyes were closed and Uhura's forehead was nuzzled against Spock's cheek, his hand stroking the back of her neck; their fingers intertwined.

He stepped back into his sleeping quarters and took a deep swig of his drink. The heat from the alcohol burned his throat, but it wasn't enough to distract him from the constricting feeling that was emanating from his heart. He'd known that kind of love once. There had been a time when he had shared that deep, sweet, devotion with his wife. There had been other women since her, but none that had loved him like that and none that he had ever loved like her. They were young and innocent and then there was residency, patients, countless hours in the O.R. and finally, the baby that wouldn't come.

Tilting his head back, he finished his drink and pushed those emotions back down before they crawled up from his heart to his eyes. He didn't want to remember anymore. "Besides...," He looked at his empty scotch glass, "I have you and Miss April."

"Found her chart!" He called very loudly and then entered the sitting room. The couple were separated by a good six inches. Spock had his hands laced around his knee and Uhura had hers hands gathered properly in her lap.

"100% Not pregnant."

Uhura sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping, and then smiling. "Excellent news."

Spock looked at her thoughtfully.

McCoy sat down across from the couple. "As your doctor, Lieutenant Uhura, I'd like to suggest your partner get a Sub-dermal NeuroAudio Pathogenesis implant."

Spock turned his gaze to the doctor and raised an arched eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! I've heard about that. The SNAPi!" She turned to Spock, smiling. "That would be so easy."

Spock remained silent. Apparently convincing a Vulcan male to get a contraceptive device was just as difficult as convincing a human male.

"It's not a big deal. You're injected with a microscopic device that sends out audio pulses to your nervous system telling your 'guys' not to swim."

McCoy began to re-explain without the Earth-isms, "It tells your--"

Spock raised a hand. "Thank you, doctor. I do understand." He turned to Uhura and she answered his silent question.

"I think it would be a's a logical solution, Spock. That way we don't have to worry about me getting my esty-patch replacement every three months."

"And when you're ready to have children, we simply deactivate the audio wave." McCoy added.

Spock nodded and turned back to the doctor. "It seems logical."

"Thought you'd say that." Then pulling out a black bag, he took out a hypospray. "You want to do it now?" He asked, holding up the hypo. "It's effective immediately." In his experience it was better to give a man a hypo SNAPi before he had time to think about disabling his swimmers and change his mind.

"Yes, I am ready." Spock answered and held out his arm.

Uhura laid a gentle hand on his arm. "I don't want you to feel that you have to do it now, Spock. I don't want to pressure you. It should be your decision."

Spock looked reluctant to express too much emotion in front of McCoy. "Although your feelings are of the upmost importance in regards to issues concerning our relationship, they are not the sole influence. This is a rational decision, Nyota, not an emotional one." Turning back to the doctor, he said, "I am ready."

McCoy smiled to himself. Spock could say whatever he like, but stepping up to do the right thing for your woman; well, it wasn't just logic, it was pride. He might end up liking ol' pointy ears after all.

A moment later the couple was standing at his door. "Are you sure I can't interest you in that drink?"

Uhura smiled, "No thank you, doctor."

Spock locked his hands behind his back. "You are aware that it is ill-advised to drink alone."

"I'm a doctor, man; of course I know that! But hell, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

McCoy huffed and began to give more literal explanation. "Not really a dog. I've been drinking by myself a long time, but I'm not going to stop now because I'm too stubborn. Get it?"

Again, that almost-smile played at the Vulcan's lips. "I agree, doctor."

"Goodnight, McCoy," Uhura said, pulling at Spock's hand.

Spock quietly leaned forward, face stoic. "Woof, doctor."

McCoy barked a laugh. Officer Spock was also apparently learning about humor in addition to romantic relationships. It was a good night for those two. Disappearing behind his quarter doors, McCoy poured himself another drink "How about it, Miss April?" he mused and retreated to his bedroom for some cold comfort.

**Author's Note:** Reviews, ideas, comments appreciated!


End file.
